Dance With Me
by Whisper Angelitos
Summary: Yukiru! Tohru wants to go to the prom...but she's just a little bit of a chicken. Yuki doesn't know how to dance he lies. o.0
1. Be Brave!

-- Chapter One – Be Brave!

Disclaimer: You should know this by now, but, for those of you who haven't yet figured it out: the only thing I own is the plot, and even that sucks arse. Sob

Tohru Honda stepped shyly into the dimly lit shop, jumping when the bell chimed overhead, signaling her entrance. Almost instantly, Ayame Sohma burst into view, beaming with excitement at the very idea of another customer. "TOHRU! What a lovely surprise!" She giggled at his enthusiasm, wishing she could hug this man who was the answer to her sudden problem.

"Ayame-san, I need your and Miine's help! Please!" She wasn't used to asking for help, so she didn't know if she had done it correctly or not, but she prayed that she had. She was desperate!

"Ah, darling Tohru! Of course we shall help you! Miine!" The woman's head peeked out from behind a curtain in the back, probably where she sewed. "Yes?"

"Tohru needs our help!" crowed Ayame. Miine clapped her hands in childish delight, before snagging Tohru's hand and pulling her along, diving happily among the many racks of dresses. "What do you need a dress for, Miss Honda?" she asked, absently handing a crimson dancing dress to Ayame, who was following them.

"P-prom. I want to impress Yu—someone," she stammered, just barely managing to catch her slip, but not soon enough, for Ayame soon burst out with: "My darling little brother will absolutely FAINT when he sees you once we are finished!"

"But…but!" But the two were now as excited as children who had just been informed that they could buy any toy that they wanted, dragging her along after them as they picked out dozens of outfits.

'What did I do?' Tohru asked herself, rubbing at the headache brewing between her eyes an hour later. She was sitting on the floor, looking over various designs with Ayame and Miine, bolts and swatches of fabric everywhere.

"I like this one," she finally said, pointing rather shyly at a simple design. Shy glanced timidly at the two adults who stared at her for a moment, then grinned and started shoving fabric at her next.

…Two days later…

Tohru was stirring a pot of soup on the oven for supper when a sudden noise from behind had her jumping in fright and whirling around, spoon at the ready. Her eyes widen, though, when she only saw Yuki standing behind her, blinking in surprise at her sudden movement. "Oh, Yuki-kun, you scared me!" Blushing furiously, she whirled back around, willing her heart to still, and not just from surprise.

"I'm sorry, Miss Honda. I thought you heard me come in." The laughter in his voice made her cheeks darken even more in embarrassment. He was still grinning when he came to stand beside her, sniffing curiously at the soup before giving a little chuckle of approval. "Nice job, Honda-san. Kyo will have a fit!" he told her.

"Eh?"

"The leaks."

"OHMIGOD I FORGOT!" Panicking, she reached out to lift the pot off the stove, but burned her palms, giving a little whimper of pain as she cradled both hands against the cool material of her shirt. Yuki was instantly alarmed, and it didn't help when she wouldn't show him her hands, telling him repeatedly that she was fine, not to worry about her. "Tohru-chan, let me see!" he finally yelled at her, exasperated and worried sick.

She was so startled by his change of address that she instantly relaxed, allowing him to take and inspect her palms gently. "Come on," he told her, gently gripping her wrist and pulling her upstairs to the bathroom with him, digging around one-handedly for bandages and aloe-vera gel to ease the burn. Once her palms were taken care of, he made to leave when he felt a shy tug on his sleeve. Turning around to face Tohru once more, he looked down at her questioningly.

"Yuki-san, can you…that is, do you…um…never mind," she stammered out, trying to slide past him, but his arm stopped her, instead gently guiding her back in front of him.

"Do I what?"

"Um…dance," she whispered, seeming intent on memorizing the tile pattern of the floor.

"Yes, actually." She was so startled by him giving her an answer that her head snapped up, staring at him.

"You do?" He nodded, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Then will you go to the prom with me?" She refused to let herself back out, ignoring the fear of rejection that had bile rising to the back of her throat. She also refused to let all of Ayame-san's and Miine-san's hard work on her dress go to waste. She was so anxious to hear his answer that she didn't realize that she had stopped breathing until she heard Yuki yelling at her.

Tohru suddenly noticed that she was lying on her back on the cool tile floor, Yuki kneeling over her, concern darkening his eyes. "Honda-san! Breathe! Come on, in, out, in, out!" She gave a little gasp, gulping in air like a fish out of water, horrified at herself. "I'm all right," she told Yuki, one hand clutching her chest, the other unwittingly resting on Yuki's, which lay limp on the floor beside her.

After a few minutes, they both calmed down, Yuki helping Tohru to her feet and following her down to the kitchen, "just in case," he said. But before she ducked through the kitchen doorway to finish dinner, which was probably burnt by now, she glanced up at him, managing to mutter, "Will you, please, consider it, Sohma-san?"

He gave a little nod before disappearing back upstairs.


	2. Tell Me More!

--Chapter Two—Tell Me More!

Yuki took the stairs two at a time, panting only slightly once he reached the top of the stairs and rushed into his room. Making sure the door was secure behind him, he let himself take a deep breath before giving in a letting out a little triumphant, "yes!" But this was before he remembered that he couldn't dance.

"Dammit!" he swore, smacking himself in the forehead for lying to Tohru. And, worse yet, for holding off when he knew his answer would always be yes to anything she asked him. He sank down onto his bed, sprawled out as he studied the ceiling, trying to think of a way to learn how to dance, and quickly.

"That's it!" Suddenly inspired, he grinned and bounded off of his bed, the springs squeaking in protest. Yuki threw open his closet doors, studying the floor of it intently before giving up. The few magazines that he did own weren't going to help, anyhow.

His ears perked up, however, when he heard the front door slam open, then just as quickly close again. Shigure must be avoiding his editor again, Yuki thought with a chuckle before trotting downstairs to ask the perverted man a favor…

…Half an hour later…

Yuki stared in amazement at the room full of magazines. They were about everything, from the latest cartoon craze to Shigure's coughcough professional interests. Yuki shrugged before pouncing on a stack of magazines and shuffling through them, before holding one up and flipping its pages quickly. Settling on a page, he quickly scanned the advertisements. He snagged a nearby scrap of paper and pen, jotting the number and address down before settling back to read a magazine about gardening.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru's voice floated down the hall to his ears, alerting him to her oncoming presence. He rushed eagerly to his feet, striding out of the room to intercept her halfway through the living room. He had to snag her elbows to keep her from smacking into his chest, yet her nose still grazed his neck as she jolted to a stop less than two inches from him.

"Oh," she murmured, breathless. Her heart felt like it was expanding inside of her chest, making her worry that it would explode any moment now. Her cheeks flushed, she glanced up at her heart's desire, oi, only to find him staring somewhat fixedly at her face. She was suddenly nervous, panicking when she realized that there might be something on her face. After all, she _had_ just finished cooking a dinner of baked fish, rice, and the leaks she had prepared earlier.

She covered her face with her hands self-consciously, scrubbing, only to be stopped when someone's hands latched gently onto hers to halt them_. Yuki's hands_.

"What are you doing, Tohru-kun?" His voice was soft, almost caressing…_No!_ She snapped her thoughts back into line, cheeks heating even more at the sudden realization that, yes, although she loved him, she also desired him_. I may be naïve, _she told herself,_ but I still know what's going on. After all, we did have that rather odd health class a few years ago…_

"Just checking," she muttered, thoughts still drifting, not really paying attention to the words anymore. She was distracted by the warmth seemingly flowing out from Yuki, closely followed by the smell of…._musky books? _That wasn't how he usually smelt. Puzzled, Tohru leaned closer to him, sniffing delicately at his shirt, startling him into back up. She tipped forward, off-balance, only to be held against Yuki's chest as he caught her.

He was startled by the feel of her in his arms, by the rightness of it. He closed his eyes, waiting for the little pop followed by his transformation, before he remembered the breaking of the curse. "Yuki?" he heard her whisper, her breath sending chills down his spine as it slipped through the material of his shirt.

"Yes?" he replied, voice suddenly hoarse.

"Can I have my answer now?"


	3. Two Left Feet

Chapter Three – Two Left Feet 

Night of the Prom…finally!…

Tohru rushed to get ready, already running five minutes late. Her date was waiting downstairs, probably, anxious to be going already. "I'll be right down! Just one more minute!" she yelled down the stairs, still struggling into her shoes, hair coming out of its pins to spiral aimlessly down her back. She had managed to talk Miine-kun into helping her curl her dark hair.

Finally, she stumbled down the stairs, awkward in the high heels and dress. The material was dark blue, covered with tiny silver stars, the straps resting comfortably on her shoulders. She silently thanked Ayame and Miine for all their help and hard work. Speechless, her date stood, still silent as he walked over and grasped her hand gently, raising it to his lips as his eyes sought hers. "You look…"

"Horrible, yes, I know," she murmured, a blush creeping its way onto her cheeks, tears shining in her eyes.

"No, you look…" Still stumbling for words, he finally settled on "gorgeous," although he felt that it wasn't enough.

"Oh…" Breathless, Tohru stared up at him, before he offered her his arm and suggested that they leave for the dance. She only nodded and followed him outside, allowing him to tuck her into the front seat of the car.

The gym had been decorated in accordance with the theme: Ancient Greece. Pillars had been painted onto the walls and cardboard stand-ups, and vines had been strewn all about. Enchanted, Tohru simply stared. Grinning at her obvious enjoyment of something so simple, her date snagged her hand and, when the music started, led her shyly onto the dance floor.

Both of them had two left feet, or so it seemed. But neither seemed to care. Content to reside in his arms, at least for the night, Tohru nestled her head against his chest and smiled, eyes full of love, up at Yuki. His dark suit was velvet smooth under her fingertips as her hands rested on his upper arms, his silver hair dangling in his eyes as he looked down at her.

…An hour and a half later…

Yuki managed to convince Tohru to take a walk outside with him, saying that the gym was getting too hot for him. She happily complied with his suggestion, unwilling to be separated from him tonight. 'I should tell him, before he changes his mind and leaves me alone…' she told herself, taking a deep breath before blurting out the truth:

"I love you, Yuki," she finally said, forcing the words out before she could loose her courage. Hurt by his sudden silence, she turned to walk away, but his hand on her arm stopped her in her tracks. "Tohru—I…I love you, too!" he managed, crushing her against his chest, fighting against the urge to kiss her senseless.

Luckily for them both, it was the first time that he lost a fight.


	4. Blisters and the Couch Invasions!

Chapter Four – Blisters and the Couch Invasion!

Tohru and Yuki stumbled home at a quarter past eleven, both of them collapsing on the cough with weary groans of relief. "Thank god!" Yuki breathed, leaning down to help her when he saw Tohru struggling to get her shoes off. "Wasn't that fun?" an exhausted Tohru managed before slouching, a yawn widening her mouth and distorting the words.

Yuki nodded sleepily as he threw her shoes to the entry mat, not even bothering to get up to do so. Instead of sitting back up, he simply sprawled across Tohru's lap, nestling his face into her silk-covered stomach with a little murmur. He was too tired to care, as was Tohru, but her cheeks still lit up with a blush. Her hand drifted down to play with his hair, loving arranging it away from his face.

Before she shifted to her side to sleep, Yuki rearranging himself to curl protectively around her from behind, both still fully dressed in their prom clothing, Tohru somehow managed to find a blanket and drag it over them. She winced as it rubbed against the blisters on her toes, mentally cursing the heels that Ayame and Miine had somehow managed to talk her into.

Yuki caught her wince, worry jolting him to almost full awareness as he sat up. Digging around under the covers, he managed to find one of her ankles and drag it onto his lap. Laughing at his tickling her legs as he searched for her feet, Tohru propped herself up on her elbows to watch him study her blistered toes. "Do they still hurt?" he asked quietly, head still bowed over her foot. She nodded, before realizing that he couldn't see it and said instead, "Yes, just a little bit. Did you get any blisters?"

She hadn't seen him take his shoes off, so she dove under the blanket, blinking when she saw his sock-covered feet. When she peeked back out, gulping in air, she gave him an accusing look. "What?"

"Where are your shoes?"

"Oh. I took them off when we came in; didn't you see?"

"Ohh…" Yuki laughed at her facial expression, which was a mixture of surprise and confusion.

Yawning again, she crawled up towards him once more, sprawling lazily across his chest. Yuki smiled as he began to gently rub his love's back, relishing her little sigh of delight as the tension eased from her muscles. Her softly uttered "Yuki?" caught his attention once more.

"Yeah?"

"Let's not do that again…Ever."

"Deal."

I can't just leave it here, even if I want to! Too short, right?…sure, why not…and here we go!

….In the Morning….

Shigure's hysterics brought them awake at 5:47 AM the following morning. "MY COUCH! OHMYGOD! YOU SOILED IT!"

"What the hell?" Yuki groaned, one hand cradling the back of Tohru's head, the other around her waist as she curled, still sleeping, against him. Cheek on his shoulder, she looked at peace in her sleep, which was undisturbed by the pathetic, not to mention irritating, ranting of Shigure as he lamented their invasion of 'his' couch.

"Shigure! Shut up!" Yuki yelled, now using both hands to cover Tohru's ears so that she wouldn't wake up. The dog immediately shut his mouth when he saw what the rat had done. "Ohh…AWW!"

When Yuki gave Shigure a dark look, warning him to either be quiet or suffer the teen's wrath, the man left the room, running up the stairs. "Hope he bothers Kyo this time," Yuki mumbled, before going back to sleep.

Tohru smiled, smothering a giggle until she was sure that her prince had fallen asleep once more. 'How lucky am I?' she thought. 'Maybe I'll talk him into _dance_ lessons….mwhahahaa!'

Author's Note:

….what, no stones? Sweet! beams and does a freaky little jig…ahem, anywho

Did you like it? I hope so, because I enjoyed writing it! I didn't know if I was just going to leave it be with three chapters, or continue it, so I need you guys to review so I know what you want. I may oblige, but not always. After all, I don't have a spine of Jell-O, unlike some people I know…coughcough


	5. Just Another Day

Chapter Five – Just Another Day 

Yuki stretched one more time, trying to work all of the kinks out of his back from sleeping on the couch that morning, wincing as he felt, as well as heard, several sharp pops. He slumped and then straightened once more to ease the slight pain, one hand rubbing his spine as he made his way upstairs. Tohru had told them all that she would be cleaning upstairs today, and was not to be disturbed.

'I think that I'll surprise her…After all, she is my…why does _girlfriend_ not seem like a strong enough word?' Yuki pondered as he came to a halt outside Tohru's room. He flattened his ear against the wood of the door, brow furrowing in confusion at the odd tapping and clacking noises he heard. "Tohru?" he called out, knocking as well before pushing the door open.

"What the--" Tohru whirled around to stare at him, jaw slack. He stared back, amazed that Tohru, _his_ Tohru would do something as unconventional as…._tap-dancing? _"Yuki!" He snapped out of his shock when she yelled at him, another first for her.

"Tohru, why are you…um, that is…"

"Tap-dancing? Because it's fun!" she told him happily, crossing the room to stand in front of him, little clacks and clicks emitting from the soles of her shoes as she did. "Do you not like it?" she asked him suddenly, peering up at him anxiously, wringing her hands together.

"No, it's not that. It's just…."

"Just what?"

"…unusual."

"Oh." Then, "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, of course not, love. I just always saw you as a very normal girl, I guess." By this time, they were sitting on the floor, leaning against the side of her bed. Tohru fiddled nervously with the buckles on her shoes, refusing to meet his curious gaze. Finally, tired of talking to the top of her head, Yuki reached over and grabbed her hands. Keeping them trapped in his, he gently tugged her over until she was sitting right next to him, snuggled against his side.

Giggling, Tohru squirmed in an attempt to get comfortable. Yuki, grinning, picked up her feet and lay her legs across his lap, yanking her shoes off so that he could tickle her toes. "Yuki!" she laughed, trying to wriggle away from his mischievous grasp. "Stop it!" she told him, still giggling as she tried to pin him down.

She sat on his chest, grinning as she trapped his hands. "I win!" she crowed, breathing heavily as she tried to calm down after the tickle-session. Leaning down, she gently touched her lips to Yuki's, sighing as they melted together.

Before anything else could occur, however, a panicked yelp jerked them from apart. Startled, they both looked over to the open door, where a green-in-the-face Kyo stood. "You guys are disgusting! Especially you, rat-boy," he spat, before storming off down the hall. He was followed closely by a cackling Shigure, who only smirked at them and said, "Aww!" before vanishing back downstairs.

Tohru, beet-red, scrambled off of Yuki and dove for the door, slamming it shut. "Oops?"

Author's Note:

Sorry that it

Is so short

Has taken me so long to update

And that it's so…not bad, but not good, either.

Oh, and that this is just a kind of "bleh" chapter.


End file.
